Shadows and Light: Dreamscapes
by SilvaraWilde
Summary: Things that don't fit into the Shadows and Light universe, either because they are not cannon for it, or because they don't fit into the story for other reasons.


**Notes:** If you have not yet read Chapter 31 of Shadows and Light, I suggest you read that first as this will contain a **Spoiler** for that chapter. There is also a minor mention of a mate not yet guessed in the main fic. But nothing that will give him away for sure I don't believe. Also, this has not been beta'd, so any mistakes are entirely my fault.

This particular Dreamscape is not something I foresee happening in the actual fic. Rialyn is not a planned mate, nor has he been requested as one. But a friend asked me how their Courtship would start if he _had_ been planned. Hope you like it hun!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rialyn was completely unlike any of Harry's mates, and while at one point his personality had repelled Harry, now that he had seen more of the Fae he was more fascinated than anything. The red-haired Fae had a darkness to him that reminded him of his oldest mate, but he also had the quick temper of Fred and the hidden strength of the Warriors. He at once attracted attention, and silently warned that he would eat you alive at the same time.

The fading light shone on Rialyn's blood-red hair, reflected from each amber bead. And suddenly Harry wondered as he sometimes did, how those braids would feel. Were they soft as silk, would they flow over his fingers the way they seemed to glide with ease through the air? Or were they more coarse? Without his conscious thought, his fingers reached out and lightly touched the nearest set of hanging braids.

"Don't you have enough broken toys? You don't really want _me_. I am not so pretty to look at as I appear, nor as sweet of disposition as your mates. Do not mistake pity for love, or anything more than a passing fancy." Rialyn's tone was bitter, and it cut like glass. But Harry could tell that it hurt the Fae far more than it hurt Harry. For all his sharp words, there was more to Rialyn than it at first appeared. Even his hint of darkness held a fire to it, and what was fire to a Fire Demon?

Harry moved his hand from Rialyn's hair to his arm, sliding up the smooth skin until he felt the silk shirt. He could feel the scars hidden beneath the shirt, they were thick and felt strange to his fingertips.

"You are no more a toy than I or any of my mates. And I would hardly call you broken. I pity you not at all, you are strong and as the Muggles say: 'What does not break us makes us stronger.'"

Rialyn's red eyes darkened and his face blanked itself of all emotion. "You have no idea what you're asking for child. Run back to your mates while you still can."

"I am not a _child._ I may be younger than you, but I am old enough to know what I want." Harry narrowed his eyes as he stared up into the red-haired Fae's face.

"So be it." Rialyn nearly whispered the words, and before Harry had time to process them, he was snatched up and whirled around. His back made contact with a wall and then Rialyn was _kissing_ him. It was hard and forceful, his lips were pressed so hard against his teeth he was afraid they were going to split open. He knew bruises were forming where the Fae was gripping him, but he didn't care.

Sliding his arms around Rialyn's neck, he relaxed into the hold. Submitting himself completely to whatever the Fae would do to him. He felt the moment Rialyn realized he wasn't going to fight him, that he actually _wanted_ this and hadn't just been trying to wind the Fae up. The kiss softened slightly, still more forceful than any of his mates, but no longer threatening to make him bleed. The hands relaxed their punishing grip, pulling him closer. One arm slid around his waist to keep him close, the other delved into his hair, gripping it firmly and holding him in the position Rialyn wanted. The kiss deepened, and Harry parted his lips obediently, the soft needy sound he made nearly lost to his own ears.

He felt himself being lifted, back bracing against the cool wall. He wrapped his legs around Rialyn's waist to help steady himself, and the Fae nipped down his jaw and neck. Biting softly into the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder. Harry's head tilted back and he gasped, the sound seeming to finally recall them both to where they were. Rialyn slowly lowered Harry back to his feet but did not release him completely yet. His lips were swollen and red, Harry knew his own must look just the same. And there was the merest hint of the Fae's usual smirk lurking on his lips, his eyes were a red so dark they almost looked black in this light.

"I should have known, a Fire Demon enjoys playing with fire." The words were breathed into Harry's ear, making him shiver both at the sensation of warm air, and the low throaty way Rialyn spoke.

"Gods yes... If this is how you propose Courtship to everyone, it's a wonder you are still single." Harry laughed, reaching out to toy lightly with one of the silken braids that had so captivated him earlier.

"Just think, if this is the Courtship proposal, what the mateship acceptance will be like." The Fae laughed and leaned down to claim Harry's lips once more.


End file.
